<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Podfic) Freedom Bound in Chains by bitty_bel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118459">(Podfic) Freedom Bound in Chains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitty_bel/pseuds/bitty_bel'>bitty_bel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Podfic) Freedom Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Adopted Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Original, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Breathplay, Captivity, Caring Draco Malfoy, Caring Harry, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Child Soldiers, Child slavery, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing Harry, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fetish, Fluff, Gender Issues, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Human Trafficking, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Bond, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Original Universe, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Parseltongue, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Protective Draco Malfoy, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Sub Harry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Sweet Harry, Torture, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship, Voyeurism, Werewolf, Whipping, bdsm club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitty_bel/pseuds/bitty_bel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is stolen from his Death Eater family and turned into a sex-slave. The Dursleys sell Harry on the black market when he’s seven years old. Thrown together, the boys form a magical bond, escape to live with a Muggle who is caught up in the mob, and eventually get discovered by the Magical world, but neither world considers them normal: Draco has been forged into an Alpha while Harry finds freedom in submission. This is the story of how Harry becomes bonded to Draco Malfoy and a ward of the Malfoy family.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225973/chapters/14264515">Original story</a>  by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensiblytainted/pseuds/Sensiblytainted">Sensiblytainted</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy &amp; Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Podfic) Freedom Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. August 1986</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensiblytainted/gifts">Sensiblytainted</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225973">Freedom Bound in Chains</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensiblytainted/pseuds/Sensiblytainted">Sensiblytainted</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensiblytainted/pseuds/Sensiblytainted">Sensiblytainted</a> for letting me create this podfic and for writing this story<br/>This story is one of my all-time favorite fanfics<br/>I'm going to go back and edit the audio files once I've finished recording the entire podfic (sorry for those of you listening to the unedited version)<br/>I'm hoping to add some cover art and maybe even some illustrations later</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zg8niy8ZajTKmJPQUITAL3wXvW2A3ix7/view?usp=sharing">Chapter One</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. November 1987</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SyohZafb5BUCQmYKSnLGeKb3oRhuc1a_/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Two</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if the link isn't working. Right now I'm using a google drive links that should work if you copy and paste them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/154jNUagapHkX_jqMVHeSLlfPIQfsMj6E/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Three</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Drawing a Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ljpI99ajDIdA25KChTgeNB59GfcnxD8p/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Four</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VFhN3OAaOfu8SEEieNc-3rayFuDDe1rt/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Five</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1atJlXYRnfrvBplH-iVBTxWNsminXBNWE/view?usp=sharing&lt;/p&gt;">Chapter Six</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/12sLZ8Uw_x4tLyI5_vK2WD5H6WPFge7O5/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Seven</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Settling In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m910dwytiPBUsagEaH_SzhHsCRNn1Hcz/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Eight</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One of the most graphic chapters in the book, includes rape, please skip if this will trigger you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/128KkK7izdtj-YuiAaYuxY04jT3nnkbbL/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Nine</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those of you who don't want to listen to the entire chapter basically the family Reymond was in tracked down Brendon, Harry, and Draco. Brendon is shot in the head. Harry is raped and Draco is whipped in the basement. Draco insists that Harry let him heal him first. Harry has minimal trauma because Draco helps him disassociate in his head from the entire event. Draco kills all of the men in order to free them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Abandoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rjCdLozETOoQvfgwWkZAaTsIgkrOl2je/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Ten</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1akJq05zFbXQKV_tDi_LilDVBC0fb_58s/view?usp=sharing&lt;/p&gt;">Chapter Eleven</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Nu1pa0vYrNUOwdL8BljA1TKi-ACWELNv/view?usp=sharing&lt;/p&gt;">Chapter Twelve</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Brendon's Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/13_OQpW62gnaUaYHZ3y4wU9w89i1xxT9S/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Thirteen</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dominants and Submissives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/13xLcKTx5Go_dm6l5Fh-TZGOCNm2owKvs/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Fourteen</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1POhv2c90kt6Q71a0-2b-ga6rrcEzU1er/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Fifteen</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Snakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YLJ1WQ-8QD7SN2d-G6Dlv4HyhnLWzKIJ/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Sixteen</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Forward March</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xAkEHtLrPSZ23tlAPrG5jLB5VNzACis9/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Seventeen</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qKwedKQ_dR_CjhWF6Ts6PpF0_2oWWf4N/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Eighteen</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Diplomacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1F4DA8hHa4z4b5pgL3nCAYb7F8oFhF0CS/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Nineteen</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Meet Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bLFWlhZf_LakXjfx5K7TrLj0ytPQt1zk/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Twenty</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/19pPqa6jyOEUveuIwW3-XyWs5a6wtsbZe/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Twenty One</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/124SI-6xKy8mhJsLUFgv73wYNEP2XwktW/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Twenty Two</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning<br/>Graphic torture scene, please skip if it's too much for you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SHKvep6-flSZcl2Pa7wsSoOl_6vkSAdD/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Twenty Three</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those of you who are skipping this chapter basically Draco, Harry, and Remus are captured by Scourers who have been tracking Harry and Draco ever since they left The Hold hoping to find out more about Magical America. They are tortured in exorcisms for twenty-four hours. Right as Harry and Draco are on the brink of death Liam, Jess, and Drey arrive and kill all of the Scourers. Harry is especially traumatized by being told he is evil and has a demon inside of him. Draco is definite and Remus is left alive and tortured because they want to get information out of him. Reamus gets Jess to give him his wallet and rips an emergency card that calls the Aurors. Betty (who Remus met at International Portkey Security) and her partner Jake arrive. Betty uses emergency portkeys to get the boys to the hospital, at the last minute Liam touches Harry's portkey and his transported with him. Betty uses runes to make the paramedics forget what they've seen and for Jess and Drey to think that they "couldn't find who you were looking for, but you killed all of the people who'd held them here". Then she and Jake side along apparate Remus to the hospital.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-wyO8gLXxpv8gbqm_f9YIQlxffUic7Wl/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Twenty Four</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1u_tOL1avGQIG2kuJ3QB5HDWY6Vj17D-W/view?usp=drivesdk">Chapter Twenty Five</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Jungle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yd_OYCloUvPj_DXKoYZoBklfuDYdp_pE/view?usp=drivesdk">Chapter Twenty Six</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Armor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iXNkFgBPDYLTAf4jnGS2kDAqkQkA81Sz/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Twenty Seven</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Spirit of the Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nXzsCYWKwYOjoIxi8FvoOP_QOxlwS1pZ/view?usp=drivesdk">Chapter Twenty Eight</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Fairy Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1u_WteaV7cfTzePl2P4q9INhl9AuVU0Vz/view?usp=drivesdk">Chapter 29</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/18NYWHPRu9Q1nfW38DxPbzJL2kfOd7Dj8/view?usp=drivesdk">Chapter Thirty</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Reintroduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1n1OzMTBqq648SFe3curxTOgw9ZR0Gty1/view?usp=drivesdk">Chapter Thirty One</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Malfoys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1q4Tfh6Fq5AO1ZM0zxo9Ep6RW7rSSf96-/view?usp=drivesdk">Chapter Thirty Two</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hiFdx0Xj7McL2ynz675fqh0F-Q3oxYF9/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Thirty Three</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. New Relationships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uLEXpXwKWo9HW9gdEv4Y9QBYDA7gvf-c/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Thirty Four</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uKLA6z06XUmmNRwRzQUlrvzKrh_labI5/view?usp=drivesdk">Chapter Thirty Five</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Afterward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vehfz0Rp1RDdZWMch6B3whJN-o-bRZ6a/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Thirty Six</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xMWdMVCzxbiuWpEllMfFazvdLQgWFCby/view?usp=drivesdk">Chapter Thirty Seven</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. The Ministry of Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lSHsskpuW1m_CJoKaiZuMZyo0qN2gwb3/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Thirty Eight</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Breakdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1z6GJQc2jFIvU1OyyTjgeomlErTpXW0ed/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Thirty Nine</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Reactions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nJlu3mZK6ryXgjZ_eidC_la7BBjZYQxj/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Forty</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Interlude II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xCPXZvewUZzt9iFWCqsUOnGuc4rQu9L_/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Forty One</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Unspeakable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1a8QDaDsjeEZsSgerRYF3iA91oOlEHzCr/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Forty Two</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Infinity Loop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xf4HC5UnbyZyCg4QyEwGHDMVYkheaMso/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Forty Three</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. At The Core</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gzL6OqB-dgoWbhO67tNMtEt2W2Lsxfv5/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Forty Four</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Tonks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1t7j8E1OjcUizh3iK-2aVM9aabXfbqAr1/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Forty Five</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Occlumency and Invitations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1N_81bu3g5NAMp3PCgs3ceuS39abDdq2t/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Forty Six</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Mind Arts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/16adJpW92-8YMmHW5xmd8zCEmgGOU99pp/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Forty Seven</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bnelWbwnV7ZzhcpmlQojAN9DpIbbHjBV/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Forty Eight</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. August 1989</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1am48CEC5Uo2yk69PJOsDDACVdpov96JN/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Forty Nine</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/13YbyaXeVLC2Xaj4JoVDtxQnSvBD22KJH/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Fifty</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Returning to Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Rh0VYKn1ouuZSproXetR9aId1YFoq_A_/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Fifty One</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Plots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GB20-IGzGgc0l1W5wDSJqkRRO3akiBi6/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Fifty Two</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Experiments and Interviews</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Y3uvJFV-jXY4OLn7NITfOl8W9zjZVb7Y/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Fifty Three</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Interlude III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iYxPFAiisUpXAI6VUgNFjSl7iCkCWV8m/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Fifty Four</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Playdate and Mabon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Q99IODX5w41iF0dc1QcgiZhi0gMla0Wu/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Fifty Five</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Samhain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mFnUgAjCaPFsqpHG_-O7ipH9Nr712HU0/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Fifty Six</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sF06j2_elZUsqL_NQ1MZVELRYxj7AAy-/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Fifty Seven</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Surprises and Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ewgi15s23p-c9ejYAM1jpdRkXOSOrr9c/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Fifty Eight</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Winter Solstice and Yule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kXRvLyYlFNGZtaWBKDm63EiQGvWy_R6q/view?usp=drivesdk">Chapter Fifty Nine</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Claiming Percy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1n0xXbfFmdBiNz_T0zmj7g6BdzwoqSKWf/view?usp=sharing">Chapter Sixty</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1J4DLodT0nF5aInxQbK-zG0G6n_mLLnjs/view?usp=sharing">Epilogue</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>